


Suited Perspective

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [27]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Semi-Twinning, Suiting, suit tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Edelgard's plot gets found out by Rhea, and she punishes her by ruining her reputation and imprinting herself upon her, all by wearing her as an outer layer of skin.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Rhea, My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Suited Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 27.

“What do you have to say for yourself, Edelgard?”

The tension in the air was thick as the green-haired Rhea stood opposite of the young Edelgard von Hresvelg, who was trying to hide a certain mask under the cape she wore at all times. A mask that served to highlight her role in recent incidents that had happened in the areas around the Church of Seiros…

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” The young heiress shot back, not afraid of the holy envoy in front of her. In fact, now that her deception had been unfurled, she had a chance that she couldn’t let slip by. If she just dealt with the Archbishop right here and now, then…

That thought suddenly froze as she felt the mask falling to her feet, her entire body growing progressively stiffer. “What-” She tried to gasp, only for her lips to freeze in place preventing her from speaking further…

“You think a Heretic like you deserves mercy, Edelgard? When you’ve repeatedly betrayed my trust and sown discord among the ranks of my believers?” Rhea asked rhetorically as she stepped closer, both of her hands glowing with a mysterious power. “And to think you’d still show hostility when caught in the act as well. You should consider yourself lucky, as I won’t immediately dispose of you and burn down your entire empire for what you’ve tried to do…”

Edelgard couldn’t respond, since her lips refused to move in response to her thoughts. Not all of her thoughts were able to pass through her mind either, as many of them got stuck. For a good reason, as it would soon turn out. The more of those thoughts of hers were stopped, the emptier she felt. Not just mentally, but physically too.

Upon shooting a glance at her hands and her body in its entirety, it all made sense. She was losing mass and growing flatter, but for what reason? What did the maniacal woman have in store for her?

She didn’t get the chance to find out as her consciousness went blank moments later, causing her to collapse into a neat pile on the floor. She had fully been transformed into an empty husk, though not one without a soul. She was still alive, even if she didn’t have a heart that beat within any longer.

Now that her fickle plan wouldn’t remain an issue, there was something else that Rhea still needed to do. Something that actually required her to be in that state, and something she would be embarrassed to admit that she had been looking forward to.

A sly grin reached from one side of the Archbishop’s face to the other as she lifted up the suit-shaped Edelgard and carefully turned her around, revealing a massive hole in the back of the ‘girl’. A hole that was just big enough for the green-haired woman, whose own plan suddenly clicked into place.

It took mere moments for her to disrobe herself to reveal her wide and fertile hips, not to mention the breasts that could feed a nation, or the subtle fat growing on her stomach. All of which she needed to cram into a suit that was the size of a girl much younger than herself. She could hardly keep herself from biting into her lower lip, imagining how tight it must feel to embrace the identity of somebody else.

Rhea licked her lips a little before suiting up, sticking her legs one by one into the leg-shaped holes of the suit. To say that she had a bit of trouble fitting them on would be an understatement thanks to the volume of her thighs. However, she was not a woman that would dare give up. A few tugs, permanently stretching the ‘fabric’, served to fully cover up those thunder thighs.

Her torso, though it was nowhere near as toned and as delicate as Edelgard’s was, had no trouble fitting into the deflated student’s body. What was a difficult matter was her breasts, because the dear empress-to-be had no real breasts to speak of when the Archbishop had an excess of tit-fat to spare. Yet again, a few tugs and an insistence on making herself fit into a smaller space would solve that issue, while neglecting any potential issues in the future.

The arms weren’t an issue either, but the last piece was. The face of the Heretic was a difficult one to wear, as it physically made the maternal woman gag as she fitted it on, but it wouldn’t be difficult for long. The longer she’d wear it, the more it would take on the characteristic gentle look that the Archbishop was known for. Something that she would take great advantage of to well and truly tarnish the reputation of the horrid girl that would dare stand against her.

Once Rhea had managed to fully slip into the suit that once was Edelgard, she couldn’t help but admire herself in a nearby mirror. If one were to compare her to how the girl looked mere moments ago, you could already see that she looked more like an older woman trying to act like she was much younger. This was all-too-evident in how terribly tight the student uniform looked, especially how it didn’t really cover up her hips in any meaningful way. Not that the Archbishop minded, it all played into her plans. And besides… she liked to show off here and there, especially when it didn’t impact her own reputation.

Perhaps she should take this new suit for a little spin…

\---

After what felt like an eternity, Edelgard’s consciousness finally started to surface from the depths of unconsciousness. Unfortunately for her, being conscious just made the following experience much more difficult to swallow, as she became critically aware of what was going on…

“What are you doing with my body!?” She immediately screamed, but no words left her mouth, as the only one who could actually hear her was the one who wore her. The woman she detested beyond anything else…

Rhea just smiled as she enjoyed the fresh air brushing against her cheeks. Both those above and below, as she neglected to put on any underwear. Just to humiliate the Heiress further. “Enjoying my time in the body of a heretic. This is what you deserve for plotting against me, Edelgard. Enjoy your prison, as I have a little bit of fun.” She spoke out mentally, taunting and degrading the girl in the process.

“Fun!? What kind of fun can a sick and twisted woman like you even have?!” The words echoed throughout the suited woman’s mind, though they seemed to fall on deaf ears as she continued to just enjoy the breeze brushing against her sensitive body and through her delicate hair…

With the student’s body serving as a disguise, it was easy for the Archbishop to get a good look at the wonderful children that her Church served to protect and educate. Not just the ones that were training in the arts of War, but also the younger ones that had been orphaned by those wars.

Those children always made her heart throb, which had served to make a certain few rumors spread around the church grounds. Rumors that she let hang around in the air, without confirming or denying them. After all, she was the highest authority in the region. Her word was law, and if she decided to finally unravel her secrets, they wouldn’t be able to stop her…

“You… You horrendous monster. You’re not thinking of doing anything to those children, are you?” Edelgard could feel the disgust filling her soul as she watched through the hated woman’s eyes, squirming at the thought of what might be coming next.

Rhea’s smile grew as she stood up and slowly approached those youthful children who were playing with one another. “I’m not going to do anything with them. You are.” She shot back in her mind as the boys all looked towards her with a sense of awe in their eyes, respecting the Heiress of the Adrestian Empire and the presence she carried…

Before she ran her hand through one of the boys’ hair, sending a completely different signal through their minds. Their mental images of Edelgard decayed in seconds as it was replaced with a much more maternal one, which only evolved as they noticed the swaying hips as she walked onward, turning into an erotic view of the woman thanks to the lack of underwear. Just as the Archbishop had planned…

“You’re sick.” The Heiress muttered within her mind, wanting to look away from the scene and get it out of her mind. No matter how much she tried, she just couldn’t wipe away the sight of those boys nearly drooling, or the tents that had been pitched in their pants…

Rhea just chuckled to herself as she made her way towards a very specific building. “You should teach those boys some manners yourself, if you ever get the chance. I’m sure they’ll listen to you if you show off your curves, many men do the same.” She teased her, while also giving her tips on how to use her body more effectively. Implying that she wouldn’t be able to get the same sort of respect she commanded before, ever again.

While Edelgard continued to fume inside of her mind and silently wish she could pleasure herself to get rid of the building heat in her loins, there was something she noticed out of the corner of her eye. A room that she had gone to many times before for guidance and for secrecy, a place that immediately made her heart drop as the Archbishop’s true plan fell into place. “You wouldn’t dare…”

“I would, Heretic.” The one who wore her spoke with her voice proper this time, just to assert herself. She was standing right outside the room where the girl’s teacher, Byleth, was staying. In fact, this was the entire reason she had decided to turn the girl into a suit instead of publicly disposing of her for treason. If there was one person they both cherished in their own way, it was him.

So why not change the relationship between student and teacher irrevocably, and get a little bit of bonding with the boy at the same time?

“STOP THIS!” Edelgard shouted to no avail as Rhea opened the doors to Byleth’s room, finding the professor tending to the various materials that he needed for the next few sessions that he would teach, completely ignoring the woman that had just entered his quarters…

It took but a second for the disguised Archbishop to draw his attention however, as she cleared her throat and used the heiress’ own voice to her advantage. “Professor? May I have a word?” She asked aloud, and the blue-haired mercenary turned to her with the usual stern look on his face…

A face that melted into a pure red blush as he was pulled into the oversized ‘student’s breasts, practically suffocating him in the process. “You have ties to the Church, beyond just being hired by the Archbishop to take care of us and teach us everything you know.” She spoke, almost mocking the Heiress’ ideals with every word that slipped from the lips she wore. “I believe there may be value in sealing a permanent and proper alliance between the Church of Seiros and the Adrestian Empire. I’m sure you understand.”

He did not speak, as he was always a man of few words, so Rhea just continued to take the lead by directing him towards his bed. Moments later, she found herself laying on top of him with his armor keeping him from moving too much under the weight of the disguised Archbishop.

“Professor. You needn’t worry about a thing. Just let your beloved student take care of everything.” ‘Edelgard’ spoke, and started setting off some alarms within the blue-haired man’s head. Unfortunately, his lower half was stronger than his upper, as he suddenly felt his sex sinking into hers. Somehow he had been disrobed below the belt, and now he was captured in a moment of intimacy that he would no doubt come to regret.

The Archbishop controlling the young lady’s body however, couldn’t be happier. She had been waiting for this for so long, and by taking advantage of the Heretic’s body… She got the chance she had been craving. A chance to mate with the reincarnation of the one she wanted most of all. She could feel his cock pulsing inside of her, which just made her bounce off his hips more and more, her movements growing in intensity by the second…

Her unfortunate passenger wasn’t nearly on the same page, as she could feel her disgust growing. Not just with the acts that were happening, or that she was actually having sex with the Professor like she too wanted. No, the part that made her the most disgusted was the fact that she was enjoying the entire thing. The more pleasure flowed through her, the more her disgust increased in tandem, though it was being horribly outpaced by the heat in her loins…

“You wouldn’t be enjoying yourself in there, would you now?” Rhea spoke to her mentally as she continued riding away at Byleth’s delicious dick, watching the mercenary melt into a display of pure arousal instead of his usual stoic look. The way his lip quivered and the drool slowly ran down his cheek was enough to make her ramp up her bouncing even further, wanting to push against that orgasmic door. All while taunting her passenger…

Edelgard remained silent, right up until the promised time came. All three of them came at the exact same time, causing a cacophony of sounds to echo throughout the young woman’s soul. The walls that made up her mind’s resistance broke down by the soundwaves, leaving her corroded and corrupted by it all once the warmth of the afterglow washed over the three…

All while the Archbishop grinned and kissed the Mercenary’s cheek, her plan reaching its conclusion…

\---

A few days passed since Edelgard had been worn by Rhea. By the end of that evening, she had finally let her return to normal, though with the few changes that had happened while she wore her unable to be fixed, leaving their bodies looking roughly the same. Even that gentle look had been etched onto the heiress’ face…

To say that the Heretic went back to her normal ways would be a boldfaced lie, as she instead came to visit the Archbishop every day after that. The process that had once been involuntary turned into a willing process, as the girl sunk deeper and deeper into depravity that she tried to deny under a veneer of disgust.

Little by little, the two became indistinguishable, whether it was in terms of looks or demeanor, something that thoroughly disturbed the Mercenary that they had assaulted day after day. He knew that Edelgard wasn’t like this, and he wanted to get to the bottom of things… even if he couldn’t deny that he had enjoyed those encounters.

The blue-haired Professor stormed into the Archbishop’s personal quarters, and immediately regretted his decision as he noticed two near-identical women standing there, waiting for him to arrive. His chance to exit was denied as the doors closed behind him, and he was forced to face the two women.

Edelgard was no longer the same Heiress that would plot against the beloved Church. She wore the exact same robes as Rhea, and her body almost looked identical to hers. The only difference came in her eye-and-hair color, plus her eyes having remnants of her eagle-eyed stare. Otherwise, she looked just like the maternal Archbishop, down to the two not wearing panties underneath their robes.

“Ah, Professor. Let’s continue where we left off, shall we?” The two spoke in unison as they approached with a foreboding air, all while disrobing to once again distract him with their beautifully fertile bodies, like they had done so many times before at this point…

Thus, not only did Rhea prevent a coup against her regime, but she gained a sister in the process. And all it took was to wear her and leave an imprint of herself on the girl’s poor soul. Not that it mattered, the two were happy like this, truly in tune with one another.

Byleth would quickly find himself overwhelmed from that day on, as Student and Archbishop showered him in their love...


End file.
